


Living in Truths

by noveltea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an undeniable truth that living with Sherlock Holmes was an exercise in restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for medie

It was an undeniable truth that living with Sherlock Holmes was an exercise in restraint.

Between the random body parts appearing haphazardly in the refrigerator to the late night screaming at crap telly, Jennifer Watson was under no illusion that she’d even begun to scrape the surface of living with a self-professed sociopath and genius.

Writing in the blog was her therapist’s idea of therapy.

Writing about Sherlock Holmes in her blog was Jennifer’s idea of therapy. The king of therapy that allowed her the opportunity to explore her flat mate’s eccentricities in more detail, and in context.

That it happened to be in a public forum was her twisted form of payback.

(It hadn’t started out that way, honest.)

After the second week she’d invested in a safe for her Browning. She checked it the next day and found it empty save for a note: _Predictable. –S.H._

She bought earplugs to drown out the noise, and they disappeared within the hour.

After her first successful visit to the shops to purchase groceries (without beating the blasted self-service machine to death with a bag of oranges) all the condiments disappeared, with only a grunt from Sherlock and a shrug of the shoulders.

She’d had enough when she’d gone out for a drink with Lestrade and come home to a closet missing a few choice items of her clothing.

Each ‘occurrence’ was usually met with a strange, albeit Sherlock-Homes-logical response.

Which was not to say it was acceptable by Jennifer’s standards (and they very rarely were).

Living with Sherlock tested her tolerance and she’d never imagined how far her limits stretched.

He might have been an insufferable know-it-all with a penchant for making her life difficult, but she could not think of a time where she’d enjoyed arguing so much with someone.

Besides, logic and reason could only carry one so far.

At least, that’s what she liked to tell herself.


End file.
